Oh, How You Do Me
by sunny-bear
Summary: Sufin Human AU. Just a smutty one shot.


Its hard.

Its really, _really_ hard!

To do anything,_ anything_ with kids in the house.

Sure, me and Berwald, we love the kids. To no end! Adopting Peter and Oskar is definitely the best thing we've done as a couple. They've made us so happy, and its just.. really great, having kids and all. We're just a regular old family, and its great.

But, honestly, it is so hard to have sex with kids in the house.

They always need attention, no matter what. They need to be fed, clothed, cared for, played with, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera.

So usually, sex is late at night, and me having to bite one of our pillows so my screaming doesn't wake up the kids. (I've always been really loud. Even if its just frotting, or if I'm being the dominant one, I can't help but scream.)

Or sex in the shower, or sex while the kids are at school. And those hardly ever happen, because the noise of the shower doesn't quite cover up the noises of love making. And we hardly ever have work off at the same time on the same day.

But, occasionally, we'll send off Peter and Oskar for the day. To Matthais', or to Eduard's, and we can have a whole day, just to do whatever we want.

And we do not wait to make up lost time.

As soon as the kids are out the door, I push Berwald up against the wall, pulling him down by his shirt collar so I can kiss him. And I'm not gentle with it, I leave bites and nips all along his jawline and neck. Berwald pushes me away for a moment, so he can take off his shirt. And as soon as the shirt is off, I proceed to leave bite-marks all along the newly exposed skin.

"Love you." I nod as the words come from Berwald's lips, moving to start undoing his belt.

When I have got Berwald's pants unfastened, I lean my head against his chest, gently palming his cock through his thin boxers.

A low moan rattles Berwald's chest, and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"You like that?" I croon, applying pressure with my hand, moving it back and forth.

He only grunts in response, jerking his hips forward to feel more of my touch.

I move my hand away, raising it to his face, holding his cheek. His eyes lock on mine, and they're soft and a dark and deep blue. I don't see how people think Berwald is scary, he is the most gorgeous and strong man I have ever seen.

"You like it, Ber?"

He nods, nuzzling into my hand. He bends forward to give me a kiss on my lips. He takes my hand, and pulls me in the direction to our bedroom.

Even though I like it rough, its nice when Berwald gets dominant, because he can be so sweet and loving.

When we get to our room, I lay down on our bed, letting out a small laugh when Berwald plants a sloppy, wet kiss on my neck.

I wrap one of my arms around him as he lowers himself on top of me. The other hand I use to grab his ass, and I can feel the smile playing across his lips as he grazes his teeth against my collar bone.

He rolls off of me for a few seconds, while I take off my sweater. While I'm doing that, he quickly unfastens the button on my jeans, and I lift my rump up a couple inches above the bed so he can get them off of me.

By this point, the only thing we have on is our underthings, which Berwald is quick to notice, stroking the small bulge inside my briefs, making it stand out more.

I moan at his touch, begging him to do more to me.

"What d'you want me to do?"

"Anything." I get out. "Anything."

At that, he kisses me on my temple, and gives me a tiny smile as he yanks down my briefs.

He lowers his mouth over my cock, his eyes locked on my face as he takes a lick.

A tight, warm feeling starts in the pit of my belly as Berwald leaves long licks all over my dick, still watching my face as he does it. I arch my back, letting out pants and moans, and rest one of my hands at the back of Berwald's head, tangling a few of my fingers in his hair. Berwald grabs my free hand, lacing our fingers together.

Berwald wraps his mouth around my length, and a small scream escapes my throat, and I can hear his chuckling over the sound of my panting.

He bobs his head, taking me in deeper and deeper each time. My moans and screams encourage him to go faster and faster, and the feeling in my stomach keeps growing, and I scream as I cum. He pulls himself away from my crotch, swallowing my seed. He rubs my bare chest, and I let out a small sigh. Only Berwald can make me feel this good. He kisses all over my face, and squeezes my hand.

He lays down next to me, holding me close. We lay there for about half a hour, and it takes almost every bit of my power to not fall asleep.

Berwald tries to kiss my cheek, but I sit up.

He gives me a quizzical look, frowning. "Something wrong?"

"Let me take care of you."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Berwald."

A puff of air escapes his lips. "Well, can we do what I want to do?"

"I'll do anything."

He pulls me back into a laying position, making our torsos touch.

He buries his face in the crook of my neck, whispering,"I want to fuck you. Hard."

"Please."

He turns towards one of our night stands, fishing through one of the drawers. He lays the condom and bottle of lube onto the mattress, and tugs his boxers off. He throws them into the corner, and I grab the condom, tearing the wrapper open with my teeth.

I roll the condom over Berwald's cock, and he lets out a low hum at the slight touch.

He picks up the bottle of lube, squeezing some into his hand, covering his fingers with it.

Berwald looks at me, and stands up.

"This'll be easier if we're not doin' it on the bed."

I smile and nod. "Of course."

I get up from the bed, my knees still a little shaky from my orgasm. I walk over to Berwald, and face the wall.

"Y'ready?"

"Mmhmm."

He sticks one of his lube-covered fingers into my asshole, and I let out a moan. It just feels really good to be filled.

He wriggles that finger around for a bit, then sticks in a second. He scissors the two fingers, trying to stretch me out, and get me successfully covered in the lubricant. He moves his fingers, getting deeper inside of me. He pulls those two out, and then puts in three. Once those go in cleanly, he decides that we're ready.

His cock is already fully hard, my moans and keens getting him there. He brushes a stray piece of hair behind my ear, and I brace one of my hands against the wall.

With that, he pushes in, with the usual pain. I let out a gasping moan, and Berwald groans, a lot louder than you would expect. He begins to move his hips back and forth, and he wraps one of his arms around my waist. The other hand moves to start pulling at my cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip of it.

Between the two of us, the room is filled with my moaning and screams, and with Berwald's rather colorful language.

"Shit." He lets out a long moan. "_Shit!_"

His hip movements start to get jerky, but its not like I'm complaining. A few more strokes of his hand, though, and I cum a second time. This time I get it all over my stomach, and some on the wall and on the floor. We'll clean it up later.

Berwald pulls out of me, then leans against the wall next to me. He begins to jerk himself off, but I pull his hand away. I start moving my hand around him, and it only takes a few strokes to get him to cum.

I pull him back to our bed, and I flop down on the mattress. Coming two times can really take the energy out of you. Berwald walks into the bathroom, to go throw the used condom into the waste bin.

He comes back into our room, and lies down next to me. He pulls me close to him, wrapping his hands around my waist, and I do the same to him. We're both really sweaty and sticky and gross, but its still nice.

We both fall asleep, and we'll probably wake up in a couple hours to get something to eat and take a shower. Then the kids will get back home.

And then its back to the daily grind. Hopefully we can both make it until the next day we have like this.

•••••

_A/N: thanks for reading, and please leave a review, if you could! C-:_


End file.
